hailobsidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Poop School
Tucker Academy is a school located in the northwestern region of Tucker Island, and was founded by Bryan Tucker in 1833, who also served as the school's first dean from 1833 to 1834. History Geography Tucker Academy sits on the northwestern region of Tucker Island, defended from the north by Defense Turret Island, and is surrounded by both Bronson Territory and Tucker Territory on either side, along with Tucker City being situated northwest. Tucker Academy itself is divided up into four sections, however Northern Tucker Academy is fully underground and is unknown to most students and some faculty. #TA West #TA East #TA South #TA North Tucker Academy Deanhood The Tucker Academy deanhood has to this day, consisted entirely of members of the Tucker Sultanate. The order of succession is as follows: 1833-1834: Bryan Tucker (Founder) 1834-1854: John Tucker (eldest son of Bryan Tucker) 1854-1881: Marcus Tucker (eldest son of John Tucker) 1881-1881: Garfield Tucker (eldest son of Marcus Tucker) 1881-1904: Horatio Tucker (second son of Marcus Tucker) 1904-1940: Arthur Tucker (eldest son of Horatio Tucker) 1941-1971: Kaiser Wilhelm Tucker (eldest son of Arthur Tucker) 1971-2012: Dean "Dean Dean" Tucker Student Body Tucker Academy's student body lives in the dorms located in PS West. According to a census taken in January 2012, there are currently seven hundred students that attend and reside at the school. Faculty The school's faculty consists of members of each of the seven families (except for House Jefferson) that reside on Tucker Island. The Tuckers have the deanhood, while the Muldoons coach the baseball, football, softball, basketball, soccer, golf, tennis, cross country and vollyball teams, while water polo is coached by the Blawnd-Robitailles. The Bronsons, Berglands, Blawnd-Robitailles and Portolas teach math and science, farming and mining, english and all foreign language classes, and the arts and defense against the dark arts, respectively. Notable Alumni The following is a list of notable alumni and their respective departments, listed in order of year graduated: #Thomas Brandy - Economics 1895 #Little Bruce Broner - Science 1924 #Tina Hempel - Foreign Languages'1943 #Max Holford - 'Economics 1972 #"Brasco" Cody Frasco - Economics 1976 #Jamie Penix (Formerly Jamie Peniz) - Mathematics 1986 #D'shawn Murphy - Farming 1993 (Currently heads the Tucker Island Farmers Guild of America) #Hemptemptra Berg - Economics 1998 #Mona (Formerly Mona Pekar) - Entertainment 1998 #Tyrone Rielly - Football 2003 #Tenisha McGuirk - Modern Warfare 2008 #Tyrone Trammel - Water Polo 2009 Academia Poop School's most notable area of expertise is its award winning Economics Department, having contained some of the most notable alumni in the schools history. Including Economics, the schools academics are made up of the following departments: #Math #Economics #Science #Farming #Mining #Foreign Language #English #Arts #Modern Warfare #Entertainment #Defense Against The Dark Arts Sports Poop School has long been a member of the (Southern States Athletic Conference) SSAC competing specifically in the following areas: #Football #Baseball #Softball #Basketball #Soccer #Golf #Tennis #Cross Country #Volleyball #Water Polo The Muldoons have long coached all teams except for the Water Polo Team, (the school's most successful sport) which is coached by Benjamin! Blawnd-Robitaille. Notable Landmarks *The American History Constituent